The Clinical Trials Core facilitates integrated management of cancer clinical trials at the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). The objectives of the Core are to: support timely completion of investigator-initiated trials by assisting with protocol development, promotion, data management and publication. support SCC investigators in their participation of cooperative group and industry-initiated studies. provide comprehensive clinical trial information to all SCC members, especially to multi-disciplinary disease focus groups in the Clinical and Translational Research Program and to the multi- disciplinary clinic staff who review all patients for clinical trials. support SCC affiliates and satellites with the promotion and management of SCC clinical trials. ensure compliance with all federal regulations in the conduct of clinical trials, including regulatory policies and management of investigational drugs. direct continuing education programs for investigators and clinical research staff according to standards of good clinical research practice. maintain quality assurance standards by monitoring accrual and compliance with clinical trial objectives.